


Undeprompt 2020: Day 20: SAVE

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 20: SAVE, Erased Existence, Parent W. D. Gaster, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Asriel isn't the only one who needs to be saved....What would you do...If you could save someone else?
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 12





	Undeprompt 2020: Day 20: SAVE

You can't leave someone behind.  
You want the real happy ending, where finally everyone is saved.  
Asriel is not enough.  
Someone is still missing.  
If you have the power to save, to bring someone back...  
You feel that someone is missing.  
All your friends are standing behind you, saved, supporting you as best they can.  
Yet someone is still alone.  
And it's not Asriel.

As he prepares to save his world, to set all souls free...  
You decide to interrupt him.  
Someone is missing and Asriel is listening to you.  
You press the SAVE button again.  
Someone who has been alone for too long, imprisoned in a void, where his existence has sunk.  
The famous forgotten skeleton.  
The former royal scientist.  
Wingdings Gaster.

_**Someone is here.  
...He hears you.  
But He CanT rEacH yOu** _

But you don't let go.  
You continue, you hope.  
You will make him return.  
It is only a question of determination.

_**SAVE  
The void is pulling him apart.  
He wants to exist.  
Even for just a second.** _

You won't leave this mysterious man behind.  
Not as long as you can help him.

_**...Your determination.  
Is interesting.** _

And finally, as your soul seems to be torn in two, so strong is your will.  
In order to fulfill your desire, your soul practically destroys itself.  
And opens a breach.  
And you can see him.  
A skeleton is staring at you from afar.  
And he exists... at last.

_**...This unknown figure thank you.** _

...Only for a second.  
And the breach suddenly closes, his existence is finally erased again.  
And in exhaustion, you faint.  
_ _ _

"Wow. Who the heck was that guy down there?"  
"He looks pretty familiar..."  
"...NYEH..."

Undyne sees the two skeleton brothers who have remained silent, both of them. They seem to be in shock.

"Hey, Papyrus are you okay?"  
"...I'M... I DON'T KNOW..."

He looks at his brother, who is still looking down.

*...  
"...I... WE KNOW HIM RIGHT?!"  
*...  
"...SANS!"  
*...i dunno.  
"... THEN..."  
*...who's... that guy...?


End file.
